Los Uchiha No Lloran
by Mafouka
Summary: Sasuke reflexiona sobre la tumba de Sakura / Como todos los días estoy aquí…/ ¿Si tu te vas...A donde voy?…¿Que ago aqui sin ti?.../-Como te extraño Molestia, Mi molestia...


***...LOS UCHIHA NO LLORAN...***

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Sasuke reflexiona sobre la tumba de Sakura /__ -Como todos los días estoy aquí…/ -¿__Si tu te vas...Yo a donde voy?…¿Que ago aqui sin ti?.../-Como te extraño Molestia, Mi molestia..._

* * *

Molesta, gritona, fastidiosa y encantadora Sakura. Eras la única persona que entendía y soportaba mi arrogancia y mi maldito malhumor. La que me entregaba una sonrisa a cambio de un insulto. La que siempre me curaba cuando una misión fallaba. Me diste lo que siempre quería y necesitaba, un hogar, una familia.

Siempre me decías que era el mejor, que era un Uchiha, que pasara lo que pasara siempre me mantuviera fuerte. Por primera vez te equivocaste. Como puedo ser fuerte si tu ya no estas aquí para apoyarme y darme fuerza.

Como quieres que sonría sin ti a mi lado gritándome y regañándome. Que duerma sin sentir el calor de tu cuerpo o percibir tu dulce aroma. Tú mi sostén, que te volviste mi motivo para seguir adelante, tú me diste toda la fuerza que tengo ahora, tú me hiciste lo que soy. Eras mi todo.

.

.

Nuestros hijos crecieron, tienen su propia vida y al parecer ya no me necesitan, si me visitan ellos y nuestros nietos que se la pasan corriendo por toda la casa, llenándola de gritos, son tan escandalosos y molestos como tu, por que eso lo sacaron de ti, pero a pesar de eso me siento tan solo. Claro me faltas tú.

El mayor de nuestros nietos, se parece tanto a mí y lo único que quiere es ser igual que yo. Que tontería no crees, probé de el si lo logra. No tienes idea de cuántas veces le he dicho que no diga eso.

.

.

Cómo quieres que coma, si la única comida que realmente me gustaba era la tuya. Que disfrute de uno de esos estúpidos paseos por la aldea sin sentir el roce de tu suave piel. Quizá yo sea fuerte, todo un Uchiha… pero no puedo hacer milagros… no puedo vivir sin ti.

Hoy me acordé de ti. Como todos los días… pero _hoy_ no hice nada más que pensar en ti, molestia. Desde la primera vez que te vi en la academia, hasta la última misión que tuvimos juntos. Esa misión. Como permití que fueras a esa estúpida misión. Me maldijo todos los días por no haberte cuidado. Pero tu…tu eras tan necia, creo que eso lo aprendiste de mi.

Jamás creí iba a tener estos tontos sentimientos que solo debilitan alas personas. Pero tampoco creí que algún día iba a llegar a ser tan feliz como contigo. Hay molestia, como te extraño.

.

.

Daisuke, ¿recuerdas cuando creí que era una deshonra para el Clan Uchiha?, míralo ahora, convertido en todo un hombre, el mejor ninja de Konoha, con tres hijos. Un digno heredero del Clan.

Mikoto es igual que tu. Tiene tu carácter, tus ojos y tu pelo tan raro. Créeme cuando te digo que todavía sigo protegiéndola de sus malditos fans que la acosan por todas partes. Sólo por ti acepté que se casara con el estúpido hijo de Naruto. Con el que por cierto ya van por su quinto hijo. Si otra molestia. Creo que ellos se tomaron muy en serio, eso de restaurar el Clan.

.

.

Por favor hoy aparécete de nuevo. Como los primeros días después de tu partida. Aparécete aunque sea en mis sueños para verme reflejado en tus hermosos ojos jade. Si sólo quieres búrlate de mí por no ser tan fuerte como yo presumía, Hazlo… solo aparece. Déjame verte una vez más.

Pero no dejes que siga muriendo aquí solo. Aún me quedan años, años que no quiero vivir. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes ver una de tus encantadoras sonrisas.

.

.

Ya se está poniendo el sol. Era tu hora favorita, y la que yo mas odio. En un lugar como este, tal vez a la misma hora, y en un día parecido, hace muchos años, me preguntaste por qué casi nunca te decía que te amaba. Te mire de reojo, soltando un gran suspiro y te conteste que creí que lo tenías demasiado claro, como para que te lo estuviera repitiendo, no necesitabas que te lo dijera.

Lamento no habértelo dicho más veces. Ahora que te perdí me arrepiento no habértelo dicho mas seguido. Pero es que jamás me imagine estar sin ti, siempre pensé que estarías a mi lado, tomándome la mano y sonriéndome como siempre lo hacías, como solo tú lo hacías.

Pero tú tuviste que molestarme hasta el final, tal vez sea tu forma de castigarme y ve ganaste, me tienes aquí sufriendo, suplicando por ti. El gran Uchiha suplicando. Es increíble.

.

.

No quiero llorar. No quiero que vuelvan a aparecer ésas lágrimas que van directo a mis labios. No quiero si ya no están los tuyos, para consolarme. No quiero llorar sino están tus ojos para hacerme sentir fuerte, para recapacitar y volver a ser el tipo orgullosos de siempre.

Siento que ha pasado una eternidad, parece que el sol no se mueve. El tiempo pasa con una lentitud desesperante. Estoy junto a ti. Cierro los ojos e intento recordar cómo era tu voz. Pero no puedo. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió olvidar tu voz? Si escuchaba tus gritos escandalosos todo el tiempo. Cómo es que ahora no los recuerdo. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y caen varias lágrimas al mismo tiempo, las limpio rápidamente. Por según un Uchiha nunca debe llorar. Mi respiración es entre cortada, casi asfixiante.

De echo es como me siento a diario, desde que no estas aquí.

.

.

Me doy vuelta y leo tu nombre en ese pedazo frio de mármol. De alguna manera se ve feliz. Tu tumba al lado de éste árbol de cerezos, se que era tu favorito, con la luz del sol iluminándola me da nostalgia y al mismo tiempo me hace sentir tranquilo. Como si te estuviera viendo dormir plácidamente. Como tantas veces lo hice, había ocasiones en la que te miraba hasta el amanecer, me perdía en esa piel nívea que tanto me encantaba y ese aroma que me enloquecía.

Se me viene a la cabeza esa última sonrisa, siempre sincera. Al igual que la primera. Como todas las que tú me dabas.

Recuerdo cuando tomaste mi mano y me besaste ya casi sin fuerzas. Ahí entre mis brazos. Esa era tu despedía.

.

.

Ahí vienen nuestros hijos. Siempre vienen aquí cuando notan que no estoy. Es obvio. Adonde mas iría.

Intento mantener la compostura para no verme débil ante ellos. Como el gran Sasuke Uchiha va a llorar y con testigos. Trato de levantarme pero no soy capaz. Me quedo quieto con una mano apoyada en tu nombre, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchan por salir.

Siento la mano de Mikoto sobre mi hombro. Se agacha junto a mí y me abraza como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Ya se dio cuenta de que me estoy controlando para no soltar ni una lágrima. Con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y comienza a llorar. Una mujer adulta llorando por su madre que murió hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Se nota lo importante que _eres _para nosotros?

Daisuke se mantiene de pie junto a ambos. Me da seguridad sentirlo a mi lado. Dice unas palabras que no logro entender y me da unas palmadas en la espalda. Son suficientes para recuperar la compostura que me faltaba. Los dos me miran y ven que me encuentro mas tranquilo, y se marchan.

.

.

Estamos solos otra vez.

Tengo que volver a la casa para poner orden. No es que nuestros nietos me teman, cada vez pienso que soy menos respetado… pero eso si más querido.

Quiero pedirte una última cosa… que me esperes el tiempo que me queda. No sé cuánto tiempo es. Espero que el suficiente para hacer todo lo que debo hacer. Cuando nos volvamos a ver te diré todo lo que nunca dije. No por que no quería, sino por que no podía, si este maldito orgullo que no me deja en paz.

Nos veremos mañana, molestia. _Mi _molestia. _Mi_ gritona, fastidiosa y rara molestia. Siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo, y sin lugar a dudas una persona mil veces mejor. Vas a estar por siempre en este mundo, porque siempre va a haber alguien que te recuerde. Si el orgulloso, arrogante e insensible Sasuke Uchiha. Tu Uchiha.

_FIN_

* * *

**Bueno estoy aquí otra vez jajaja con otro one-shot, un poco largo y raro, bueno como todo lo que yo escribo ñ _ ñ**

**Espero que le alla gustado es mi primer SasuSaku...queria imaginarme a un Sasuke extrañando por su cerezo, ya era justo no?...La pobre de Sakura es la que simpre sufre y ahora le tocaba al Uchiha ñ _ ñ**

**Comenten digan si les gusto o no... Apenas estoy empezando y ps estoy viendo poco a poco a ver si tengo el talento sufiente para estar aqui jajajaja xD**

**Diganme si sirvo para esto o me mejor me retiro y dejo a mis raras ideas en mi mente ñ _ ñ**

**Gracias por leer ñ _ ñ**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
